Taking the Cake
by Dr.Sarcastic
Summary: Cake fight, what? Sweet sugary fluff- literally.


"You ready, Emily?" Morgan challenged, raising his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about, Morgan?" Prentiss asked, quizzical expression on her face. As Derek grinned, they could both hear Garcia's incredibly loud groan.

"Morgan…" she protested. However, before Garcia or anyone else in the room could say or do anything else, the piece of cake Morgan had been hiding behind his back flew through the air and landed square on Emily's nose.

Emily froze.

Morgan smirked.

Everyone else gaped.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" she exclaimed, wiping at the white and dark blue frosting that clung to her skin as she scooped up some of the cake into her hand.

"You can't throw," he remarked with confidence, crossing his arms.

"Bring it on, Morgan," she replied, falling back into fighting position. "I've been practicing."

At her words, Derek's eyes widened momentarily, but by the time her flying trajectory of strawberry cake with chocolate pudding filling and vanilla frosting reached him, he had already ducked. Straightening back up, the grin was back in place. "Not enough."

Swearing loudly, Emily fumed. Garcia and JJ's cries of protest against ruining the beautiful cake were ignored as Morgan grabbed for the triple chocolate base. Before he could fill his plate, a huge blob of an unknown cake hit the middle of his back. As he ran for cover behind the dessert table, the glob fell to the floor, revealing itself to be funfetti cake with a raspberry cream filling and cream cheese frosting – Emily's favorite. Before Morgan could crouch to the floor, another toss by Emily met his right shoulder.

Morgan down. No more Mr. Nice Guy.

Peering over the top of the table, Morgan tried in vain to find where Emily had gone. Thinking she must have hidden behind the punch table, he was just about to make a run for it when another slap of frosting and chocolate pudding coated the entire left side of his face.

Spinning around, he spotted Emily before she could dodge back beneath the dessert table. Immediately he leaped after her, snatching her foot just as she was about to snake through to the other side. When she let out a short shriek of surprise, a grin spread across Derek's face. Quickly yanking her body out from underneath the protection of the table, he gripped his overflowing plate of cake and smiled triumphantly as he turned it upside down.

Although Prentiss had lifted her arms to shield herself, the cake fell true, covering her hair and face with chocolate flavored goop. However, not one to be defeated that easily, she clutched Derek's ankle and jerked swiftly, bringing him down next to her, also spilling the new plate of cake he had compiled between them.

Not skipping a beat, Emily filled a hand with the mess of cake and was about to slam it onto Derek's chest when he caught her arm. Struggling to get the upper hand, Prentiss soon climbed on top of him, squishing the cake already on his face around, getting some into his hair.

"Now, that's just nasty!" he shouted, pushing and shoving her in an effort to stop the madness. After a few seconds, he managed to collect the momentum to flip her over, twisting their bodies to pin her down. As soon as he secured her arms, he shoveled some of the cake on the floor next to them into his hand and smashed it into Emily's face, filling her open mouth with the funfetti cake as raspberry cream colored her lips.

Gazing down at her in that instant, a grin sneaked his way across his face and he began to laugh. When Emily gave him a questioning look, he quieted as he leaned down. The brunette's eyes widened as he got closer and closer to her face.

And then, he licked her.

"That is _good _cake," he mumbled at her lips.

Giggling (he loved it when he made her giggle), Emily reached out and locked her hands behind his head, pulling him closer to her so she could lick the chocolate pudding from his cheek and nose. Unable to contain himself any longer, Morgan placed his hands on either side of her face and directed her lips towards his. When they met, the taste of chocolate, raspberry, and a slight hint of strawberry cake entered his mouth alongside the indescribable bit that was entirely Emily to create the sweetest kiss the two had ever shared – literally.

When they parted, Emily immediately went back to salvaging the cake and frosting from his face with her tongue.

"You did good, Prentiss," he admitted as he kissed his way up her cheekbone.

"Not too bad yourself, Morgan," she replied before kissing him properly once more. "Though you do have a pink flower on your nose," she informed him with a grin. "And, technically, you can't call me that anymore."

Hearing that reminder from her lips filled him with a happiness like no other. "Would you like to take care of that uncomely flower, Mrs. Morgan?"

"Can you guys _at least_ wait for tonight?" JJ pleaded with her two best friends, guiding their attention back to the fact that a crowd of people were still in the room with them. Many had returned to their seats, probably uncomfortable watching the newlyweds get intimate. As much as she loved both of them, JJ did not want to see any of _that_ either.

"If you insist, Jayje," Emily responded with an exaggerated sigh. Derek stood up and offered a hand to his bride. She accepted it with a smile, licking off the pink flower that had decorated his nose when she got to her feet.

"Oh, Emily!" Garcia cried in horror. "Look at your dress!"

"It's machine washable," the mother of the groom commented as she took another drink of champagne, smirking. All Penelope could do was rub her temples and collapse into the nearest chair beside the other maid of honor.

"Thank heavens you ordered that second cake," Garcia murmured to JJ as Spencer and Hotch brought out an identical copy of the original wedding cake.

"I had a feeling we might need it," she replied, shaking her head in amusement as she watched her two best friends, grin plastered on her face. Maybe some people wouldn't understand why a couple of newlyweds would hit and poke and throw food at each other during their reception, but JJ knew these two better than that. Just as she had said while toasting to the two crazies just shy of an hour ago, the looks and smiles they shared held more love than most people ever dreamed possible.

Quite simply, Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss were the cutest couple she knew. Even if they did banter like old marrieds most of the time.

**

* * *

**

**Likey? :)**


End file.
